My Miracle
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: Sequel to My Surprise. It is now years into the future, and Courtney gives birth way too early. It'll only take a miracle to keep this baby alive.
1. The happiest day of our lives

I love my life! I'll never trade it for anything in the world, cased closed. [no pun intended] Today I am getting married to my long-time boyfriend, the hot and sexy Duncan Johnson. Getting engaged 5 years ago, I've waited for so long to be Mrs. Johnson, and soon enough in a couple hours, he'll be legally all mine!

Duncan's now a tattoo artist, he has his own tattoo/piercing shop, and it's really popular. The twins are 8. Catrina and Craig are both in gifted 2nd grade classes, and they get along together amazingly. They've been in the same class together since Day Care. They have Duncan's attitude when they are mad, and my perfect GPA. Though I'm not really sure if you get a GPA in 2nd grade... Catrina is my flower girl, Craig is the ring bearer, Geoff is the Best Man and Bridgette and Gwen are my bridesmaids of honor. Gwen is pregnant with a baby girl, she's a month in. And me? I'm a lawyer, and I'm 3 months in with our 3rd baby, and we're naming her Ariana. Duncan and I weren't able to be in Total Drama Action, but we were both on Total Drama World Tour, where he cheated on me, beat Heather and after many days of pleading, I took him back when Gwen dumped him for Trent. Definition of perfect: My life.

"Courtney, let's go!" my mother called. "We gotta get a move on!" I ran over to behind Gwen and Bridgette, just in time.

-DUNCAN POV-

Wow. Courtney looks amazing in her wedding gown. I'm so lucky to have her, and I'm so fortunate I've found her. She's like a drop of sunshine that's came from the heavens just for me. My miracle. She finally walked up to me.. I grabbed her hands in mine, and I knew it was time. It's been a rough 5 years waiting to marry her, but it's now here with open arms; The happiest day of my life starts now.

"Please, sit down." Everyone sat down. I could see my mother crying, and Courtney's as well.

"Do you, Darrel Duncan Johnson, take-" he was interuppted by wild hoots of laughter. Even the priest was laughing.

"That's your real name?" Gwen screamed out.

"Sounds like a strawberry." Courtney cried out.

"Can we just get on with the wedding?" The laughing died down after a couple seconds and the priest cleared his throat and got down to business.

"Would you, Darrel Duncan Johnson take Courtney Marie Fanda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Craig came up with the rings, and she put my ring on me, entrusting that we'll be together for eternity.

I stared at her beautiful brown eyes. God, I love her so much I'm getting teary-eyed. "I do."

"And would you, Courtney Marie Fanda, take Darrel Duncan Johnson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I slid the ring onto her finger.

Soon enough, she was getting tears in her eyes, too, and smiled at me. God I love that smile. "I do."

"By the power vested in god, I pronounce you two husband, and wife." We smiled at each other, and I suddenly swooped down and gave her a huge kiss. She screamed, but I didn't care. I swooped her into my arms, again not caring about how much Courtney weighs right now, and carried her into the limo & home.

-no one's pov-

Duncan and Courtney were in the bathroom, where Courtney had her head sunken into the toilet, puking, and Duncan was pulling her brown lucious hair back.

"I hate this." Duncan kneeled to her and put an arm around her.

"I don't remember it being this short, though."

"Well, it's usually shorter during the 2nd trimester."

"Yeah. I'm feeling a bit better now, wanna go back to-" Courtney felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew very well what this feeling was, and froze mid-air.

"Courtney?" Her facial expression looked awry, and she started groaning in pain and holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his shirt and put his face in hers.

"The baby is coming."

**CLIFFIEEEE! Haha I'm back! (: Hope you all enjoyed that.. I said I would post this right after I posted My Surprise but I wanted to do some editing to it first since I haven't touched it in a year. Wow! This is probably the best opening I've done. :] Comment & tell me what you think. Don't be offended if your name is actually Darrel. I love the name, and I said it was like a strawberry cuz there's a singer named Darrel Strawberry xP He came to my school when I was little, it was cool :) Review and I hope you love it as much as I do! ;)  
><strong>


	2. Waiting Room

"What do you mean the baby is coming? It's way too early! Is this one of your drills?" Courtney screamed from the agonizing pain, almost waking up the twins, and Duncan knew this wasn't a joke.

"Okay, okay, just keep calm. Do those breathing exercises I taught you. I'll call an ambulance, you call your mom and someone to take the twins to the hospital." Duncan grabbed his phone, dialed 911 and Courtney quickly dialed her mother. With anger, her mother answered with, "What?"

"Mom, it's time, the baby's coming"

"What are you talking about! You're not due for another 5 months!"

"Just get to the hospital. Duncan's calling an ambulance." Courtney couldn't bear the pain anymore. She curled into a ball on her bathroom floor, while screaming like a madman and hyperventilating and crying. Duncan ran into the room with some paramedics with a gernie, and Duncan helped carry her onto the gernie, stroking her hair.

"Everything's going to be all right, honey." A paramedic in her mid-40s told her as her husband comforted her as they rode to the hospital.

"Duncan, take my phone and call Bridgette. Have Bridgette come pick up the twins and come to the hospital." Duncan dialed Bridgette's number, and awoke her sleep.

"Courtney, what?"

"Bridgette, it's Duncan. Courtney's going into labor, go pick up the twins and meet us there"

"Will do." Bridgette said on the other line as paramedics were holding Courtney down while she was crying and screaming.

"Thanks" He hung up the phone and they arrived in the hospital, and they lifted the gernie off the ambulance and quickly sent her to a surgery room.

"Code red code red!"

"She needs to go into an emergency C-Section right away, Sir." A doctor informed Duncan. The doctors stopped for a moment to let Duncan talk to Courtney. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be OK, princess. Don't you worry. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Duncan." She smiled as the doctors quickly pulled her into an open surgery room.

"Sir, you're going to have to stay here. The surgeons need a lot of concentration and they can't be distracted by anybody, not even the husband. Sorry." Duncan sat in a chair in the waiting room as the nurse walked into the surgery room, his hands buried in his face. He was holding back tears as Bridgette and Geoff walked in with the half-asleep twins, still in their PJ's. He got up to hug the twins, and went up to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Is she going to be OK?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me in. They rushed her to emergency C-Section. Thank you for bringing them here."

"You're welcome." Duncan and Courtney were lucky to have kind friends like Bridgette and Geoff. They don't know what would happen if they didn't know them. Suddenly, Courtney's mother came rushing in, still in her nightgown.  
>"Where's my daughter?" She asked Duncan in a panic. "Oh, my babies. Come give Grandma a hug, you must be so worried about Mommy." She kneeled down to give the twins a big hug, and approached Duncan.<p>

"They put her in emergency C-Section."

"Dad, what's going to happen to Mommy?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, kid. I know what'll make you two feel better! On the third floor there's a waiting room with puzzles and games. Why don't you go with Grandma and play a game?"

"Okay!" Courtney's mom leaded Craig and Catrina to the elevator, and Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette sat there, waiting.

As Craig and Catrina sat in the childrens waiting room with their grandma doing a thousand piece puzzle, waiting with all kinds of childrens; Children with broken arms, stomach aches, and even kids waiting for their mothers to have birth to their new brother or sisters themselves.

"Craig, Grandma, I'm scared."

"Mommy's not going to die."

"But what happens if she does?" Catrina burst into tears and their Grandma came over to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be all right, sweety. Mommy's going to be fine."

"But.. who will practice violin with me? And, who will do long division with me?"

"There's nothing to cry about." She said, being strong and holding back tears and worry herself.

**A/N: POOR BABIES D: I'm really glad I have more time to write fanfictions now! I found the book I used for My Miracle and My Surprise rough drafts. Brings back memories :') Hope you like this chapter, and review, my lovelies! :)**

**~Sami**


	3. 6 hours

Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff have been waiting outside for about 6 hours, and all they could think about was Courtney, Duncan especially. To pass the time, they went to go see Craig and Catrina for a while, brought them back downstairs, and then came back down to the hospital cafeteria to buy a coffee to keep them awake. It was 6:00 in the morning, after all. Duncan closed his shop for the day; He knew he wouldn't be able to work without thinking of the fate of Courtney and his baby 24/7, and he didn't want to have a breakdown in front of his customers, either. He also planned to call Craig and Catrina's school, telling them that there's a family emergency and they just couldn't go to school. It would break their perfect attendance, but he was sure that they wouldn't even think about that at a time like this. Suddenly, what they've been waiting for hours came to them: The nurse that would tell them the fate of Courtney and Ariana.

"Oh, I didn't know you invited the whole family. Well, only 3 at a time is allowed inside the Intensive Care Unit." They gasped, and let Duncan go first to see his wife. The nurse led him to a room on the fourth floor, where Courtney looked like she was just eaten by tigers. Her hair was a mess, she had an IV on her, she was throwing up every 5 minutes and there were oxygen tubes up her nose and stickers hooked up to a monitor reporting how her blood pressure and heart rate was going. He walked up to her bed. She put her fragile hand on his face and smiled with as much energy that she had.

"Duncan."

He stroked her hair, terrified of what was going to happen to her. "Princess. I'm so proud of you."

She smiled as she went into a deep sleep, and Duncan panicked. A doctor looking as tired as Duncan walked up to the couple with a clipboard of Courtney's stats and a coffee in the other hand.

"Is she going to be okay? And how is our daughter?"

"Yes, Courtney will be fine. She's just very tired and worn out from her C-Section, that's perfectly normal. Plus she's on a ton of antibiotics that will make her sleep." Duncan breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that she will be OK, but wondering what has happened to his daughter. "I see that Courtney gave birth to twins at 16. Are you the father of those twins?"

"Yes, I am. They're waiting outside."

"Peachy. Well, teen pregnancy has risked the baby coming faster. We're trying out brand-new technology all the way from Sweden on your daughter. Come with me." Duncan followed the doctor next door as he opened a door to a restricted room, where his daughter, only 3 months old and looking super creepy at the point was in a metal simulated tube.

"When she didn't come out breathing, we knew she was the one. She is the first person in the world to test this out, since this tube just became legal in the United States only, and if it works your daughter will be the most famous baby in the world. What is happening is this tube is supposed to be an exact replica of a mothers uterus. She will be in here for 6 more months and when we think she is ready to come out of the 'uterus' she will be born once again into a healthy newborn baby. Your wife will have to stay in ICU for another week, and she will hopefully be put in another room depending on her health and if her blood pressure goes back to normal. She'll have to come everyday to feed the baby, and since you are the first to test this out, you will get 5,000 dollars a month just for this."

"Wow. Gotta love technology. So it's like she doesn't exist yet?"

"Nope. She just thinks that she is still in her mother's stomach, safe and sound. Here is the information about everything in the ICU; Visiting hours, who can come in, who can't come in, that sort of thing. And there's also information for you and your wife about these next 6 months." The doctor handed Duncan the packet and he put it on the table next to him.

"Oh, by the way.. How effective is this?"

"Well, she is the first baby to try it. The Swedish doctors who made this say it is a 50/50 chance that she'll make it."

"Now, when can she return back to work?"

"A few days after she is released. Here is a prescription for her, she will need to take these pills twice a day everyday for the next 3 weeks." He handed her another paper, and Duncan gathered the packet.

"Thank you so much." Duncan left with his dignity held high, but with so much worry. They brought a baby girl into this world, but was she going to come out alive?

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM! Hehe ;) SO. MUCH. DRAMA. I didn't know I had it in me! ;) Oh yeah! Review por pavor :) By the way, how many of you watch Glee? I won't spoil, but the whole time I'm just like, WHERES MY BLAINE? hehehe. I loved Becky and her British voice over! ;) She's so adorable :) AND I CANT BELIEVE I GOTTA WAIT TWO MORE WEEKS TO SEE THE NEXT GLEE! :( Then after that there are no more episodes until freaking VALENTINES DAY AHHHHHHH D: STUPID BREAKS. Anyways. So my goal for today is to try to update 5 chapters today... Maybe more if I don't have any plans. (Which I don't. Lol forever alone) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**~Sami**


	4. Home

Weeks past, then weeks turned into months, which turned into half a year, and I still didn't have my baby. We were all a wreck, and not one person in this house was able to sleep. Duncan admits that he's not depressed about it, but I know he really does. He's just too manly to admit it. About every night before I sleep, I pray to god, something I told myself I would never do after I stopped Church Classes in 8th grade, for the sake of my little Ariana. Our miracle in the works. Some nights I just miss her so much and wish she was still inside of me and not a tube that I cry myself to sleep, but nobody has noticed since I'm not that loud. I see her everyday after work for 2 hours, so precious and lifeless in that tube. The doctors say she doesn't even exist right now, but I sometimes even talk to her about my day, like she was an old friend. On rare occasions I bring the twins with me to see her, but Craig almost vomits at the sight of the tube(it is an unborn baby, a live one, after), and Catrina has a big fear of hospitals since the night I went into labor. Duncan usually always comes to see Ariana with me almost everyday when he's not working, but sometimes he's really caught up in work. A couple days ago marked 6 months exactly, which means Ariana will be coming home with us today, if she makes it. We've actually just came into the hospital just now. I walked over to Leanne, the intern from our local college.

"Hey, Leanne!"

"Hi, Courtney! You feeling confident?"

"I sure am. I really hope Ariana can come home with me today."

"I hope so too! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I rushed over to the elevator with Duncan waiting for me and pressed floor 6, and anxiously waited as we got up.

Duncan took his hand into mine. "You ready?" The elevator door opened, and I smiled up at him.

"Ready." Hand in hand, we walked to the room we've been visiting for 6 months and walked in like it was our own house. The doctor who did my C-Section was in the room with a couple other surgeons around him, waiting for us with our daughter, who looked like a real baby now.

"Is she ready?" He smiled.

"She's ready." He pushed the button that enabled Ariana to be born. It felt like ages when the surgeons carefully took her out of the tube, but then we heard the sound that let us know this experiment was a success: Her cry. My baby is alive. It really worked. My miracle is finally born.

"Oh, Duncan, look at her." I was smiling so big, and my heart was racing so fast as tears came down my face as I hugged Duncan by the waist. The doctors put her in a blanket, and handed her to me.

"Here's your daughter." She was perfect in every way.

"She has your eyes."

"She has your smile." I gave Duncan to Ariana, and went up to the doctor.

"Thank you so much." I gave him a hug.

"It was my pleasure, Courtney. You can take her home today, after we have her tested. It should take around 10 minutes, so just head over to the nursery and there will be a nurse there that can sign her out."

"Okay. Thank you!" Duncan handed Ariana over to the doctors and we went back downstairs, and I went to go see Leanne.

"Well?"

"She made it. My little miracle is born."

"Oh, that's great!" She got out of her chair and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you! When is she officialy signed out?"

"In a couple minutes. We should probably start heading over to the nursery to sign her out. I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday." I gave her one quick last hug.

"Me too. We should totally meet up for dinner."

"Of course! I'd love that! Call me!"

"Princess, we've gotta go." Duncan called.

"Bye!" I walked over to Duncan and held his hand as we walked over to the nursery. "I'm gonna go to the giftshop really quick"

"Okay." He ran off to the other direction, and I saw her instantly; Crib number 6. We walked into the nursery, and signed Ariana out, picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I asked the nurse.

"What?"

"Leave the hospital, baby in hand, in a wheelchair. I've never actually done that yet, seeing that when I last gave birth it was in an imfirmary. And I technically didn't give birth."

"I think I can hook you up." She went into the back room, grabbed a wheelchair, and I sat in it, holding onto Ariana.

"Thanks! My husband is in the gift shop, can you wheel me over there?"

"Of course, hun." She wheeled us to the gift shop, where Duncan was purchasing something.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I wanted to feel special."

Duncan laughed. "Oh, Court. Anyways, look what I got." He tied a balloon to my wheelchair, pulled out a stuffed giraffe for Ariana, and roses for me.

"It's so cute! And I love the flowers!"

"And, I got something for the twins too." He pulled out two shirts. One said "I'm the big brother" and the other said "I'm the big sister"

"That is too cute! That will definetly be our christmas cards!"

"Mhm." He put the giraffe and shirts into his bag, and the nurse started wheeling me back to my car, and I stood up as she took the balloon off the string and tied it around my wrist.

"Thank you!" I yelled out to the woman who gave me the wheelchair. I put Ariana into her car seat, and went up to the front passenger seat with Duncan.

"This is the best day ever."

"I feel the same way." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, and he drove home.

**A/N: WASNT THAT CUTE? (: If you haven't figured it out yet, this was all in Courtney's POV. Hehe. I'm not sure if "wheeling" is a word, but oh well. ;) I just invented it and it's mine. I had a hard time doing this chapter today :P I originally wanted them to wait like 3 hours for Ariana but then I'm like, awk what do I write. haha! The next chapter will officially be in the future! Craig and Catrina will be 14 and in High School, and Ariana will be 6! Gwen and Trent and Duncan and Courtney live right next to each other;) I can't believe I remember all of this! :P Anyways, review and tell me what you think! I've done enough writing for today, I'm all worn out. I have rehearsal tomorrow, soooo, maybe I'll update Sunday. Seeya!**

**~Bugette**


	5. First day of High School

"Cat! Craig! Wake up!" Cat and Cat's mother walked into their room and turned on the light, which made them even tired, and turned on the radio. "First day of school. I'm not getting any younger." Cat groaned, and pulling her brunette hair into a quick ponytail, her twin brother Craig groaned as well. Cat always got up immediatley, no matter how tired she was, and went to Craig's bed and shook him.

"Wake up." Nothing. I had to pull out the big guns, she thought. I pushed him out of his bed. Still nothing. I went to the bathroom, filled a bucket and poured the water on him, which made him wake up and squirm.

"Bah. What was that for?"

"It's the first day of school and we can't be late." I walked out, still in my PJs with Craig following after me. Ariana was sitting on my dads lap, in front of the TV dressed in her PJs still.

"Cat! What did I tell you about putting water on your brother? I just dryed those sheets." My mother scolded at me. She hated it when I woke up my brother with water. "Duncan, I thought you hid her bucket."

"Sorry, I forgot." Courtney groaned.

"You two need to get dressed." Followed by more groans, Cat grabbed the clothes she planned to wear the first day of her high school career, and gave an evil glare to her middle school uniform, happy she never had to wear them again, and went into the bathroom to get changed. She got changed quickly, thanks to her being in many plays. You had to know how to get changed fast, and change in front of your castmates, no matter how old or young, or what gender. About 20 minutes later she came out in her Hollister short shorts, and black spaghetti strap, and her signature knee-high converse she spent 8 weeks saving up for. Craig was already out in the kitchen, waiting for Cat so they can go to school and get this day over with.

"Cat.. You're 14, not a slut." Her father told her.

"Duncan! You look very nice, but those shorts are too short. And if you're going to wear that shirt at least wear a crop top or something over it."

"Fine, I'll change my shorts." Cat went into her room, grabbed a sweater and quickly put on her best skinny jeans. "Happy?"

"Very. Now go eat breakfast." Cat hopped up on her chair, and started eating the cereal in front of her.

"How come Ariana doesn't have to go to school?" Craig asked, mad that the best summer of his life was over. Their summer consisted of going to Disney World, their first trip to America, and being in an amazing musical with Cat, where they both played leads and had to kiss, which wasn't really his forte to kiss his sister, but meh, who cares?

"Ariana doesn't start school till tomorrow. She's starting her first day of Kindergarden tomorrow."

"Then what is she doing all day?" Courtney picked up Ariana, and kissed her cheek.

"Ariana gets a playdate with Cousin Anabel!"

"Yay!" Ariana, squirming in her mother's arm, got put down and went to go get dressed.

"So not fair. We have to go to school and she gets to have her last day of summer today!"

"Speaking of school. Aunt Gwen's picking you up today, bring the key unless you wanna stay with her till we get home. She doesn't have a key."

"If Gwen's picking us up, then why do we have to take the bus?"

"You can't expect her to do everything, with her new baby and all. And besides, Ariana has a doctors appointment and your father has to interview people for his place."

"Okay, all aboard the Duncan express to school!" Duncan got up, put Ariana off his lap, and put his shoes on and ran outside.

"You guys will be fine. Have fun! High school is all about having fun and doing good in school. Cat, I want you to bring up your English grade, and Craig, bring up.. everything." Courtney handed them their lunches and the key to the house, and off they went.

"Remember- Gwen will be picking you up at 2:30 in the parking lot."

"Yeah, yeah." Craig and Cat got out of the car, and looked at each other.

"You ready for this?" Cat took one last look at their dad driving off, and took a good look at the school. Wawanakwa High.

"Yes." Craig nodded at her, and they ventured onto their new school.

**A/N: So like, I was gonna add more, buuuuut, I decided to keep that to the next chapter :3 I gotta go to bed soo, I gotta upload this speedie quick, no spellcheck for Sami's new chapter 3: Goodnight moon!  
>~Sami<strong>


	6. High School Sucks

Cat and Craig Johnson took a good look at their new high school, where they would be spending the next 4 years at. It was very colorful, with many "Welcome Back" and "Go Badgers" posters all around the school; It was a very spirited school. Cat and Craig walked up to a booth that was being occupied by a senior it looked like, who was handing out ID tags and schedules. The girl had long brown hair tied in a french braid, and she had a sense of style that could light up a room.

"Names?" She asked the twins.

"Catrina and Craig Johnson." Cat hated the sound of her full name. The girl took a quick look at their schedules and handed them their IDs and schedules.

"Ooh, you don't wanna mess with Mr. Chandler. Anyways, aren't you Duncan and Courtney's kids? From Total Drama?"

"You've actually watch that show? It was like 14 or 15 years ago." Craig asked, confused on how she would know this.

"My dad just so happens to be Chris, he just never mentioned me because my parents divorced when I was 2, and I've lived with my mom all my life. I'm Amy. I'm a senior."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, you wanna sit with me at lunch? We have the same lunch, since our 3rd blocks are on the 2nd floor we have A lunch."

"Sure, that'd be great." Cat said to her.

"All right, well, have an awesome first day! Good luck!"

"Bye!" They waved to her, and compared their schedules.  
>"Great," Craig moaned in despair "Just Enlgish and Drama."<p>

"Man, that sucks. But I think we'll get over it."

"Well if it isn't Catrina and Craig." A girl behind them said. Cat flinched at the sound of her voice.

This wasn't just any ordinary girl. This was Heather's niece, Kelly. When her older sister and brother-in-law died in a car accident, Heather stepped in as the guardian of Kelly, jealous of how much attention Courtney and Duncan were being successful teen parents. Heather then married Alejandro when Kelly was 9, making her unstoppable. Kelly, cat and Craig had a horrible history behind them, since Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro and Heather hated each other as well. Kelly was dressed like any average slut: Tank top revealing her bra and some, red shorts that were totally against school rules.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on, Kelly?"

"Oh, you're so bad. I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep." Kelly rolled her eyes, and glared at their schedules. "Well isn't this lovely. We all have Drama together."

"Fantastic." Craig said in a sarcastic voice."

"Whatever. I am totally going to get that lead role in West Side Story, the play that Drama 1 is doing. They should just hand it to me now."

"Please. Cat would make a better Maria, and you know it."

"Yeah, okay." The bell rang, and the twins started going to class.

"Later losers!" Kelly ran away.

"Don't listen to her. She's a bitch." Craig comforted her sister.

"yeah, I know. So where are you going?"

"Room 220. You?" Cat looked at her schedule.

"Same. English." They walked into the classroom together, and got seats next to each other, as the tardy bell rang. A teacher wearing a horrid brown vomit color suit walked into the room.

"The room is silent." The kids didn't stop talking. "Class, if you are not quiet then I will escort you out of this classroom and call the principal! Now, spit out your gums or it's a referral." Craig and Cat looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a looong semester.

**A/N: AHHH! Who else couldn't log in last night? Well this is all past tense! LOL!**

**So much better than Biology homework! Haha! So, I just realized A LOT of mistakes! Like in Chapter 4 I said that Cat and Craig have to take the bus, and then I made Duncan drive them! AND I was uploading Chapter 5 and I realized I had forgot to also update Chapter 3 and 4 or something like that. FAIL! hahaha! But I fixed it.**

**So if you've noticed any, I'm sorry for that! For those of you that have read my latest story-parody-type thing (How to write a DxC fanfic), thank you for reviewing! I wasn't expecting THAT many responses. To those of you who said I copied Cereal-Killa's parody, I honestly didn't! She wasn't the only person who inspired me to do that story, to be honest. I've been wanting to do something like that for a long time. And if you compare mine and Cereal-Killa's, you'll see that it's arranged differently; Hers is in column-type things, and mine is just a mess! xD So uh, yeah. Stop telling me I copied. I tried my hardest not to. OKAY! RANT OVER! XD yays. Who watches Dance Moms? The preview for next week is just like, ASDFGHJJKL! Poor babies! D: And glee next week looks terrific :) And another mistake in a chapter: I put my admin name for my Starkid pages, (Bugette) instead of my real name, Sami! So sorry if you got confused! Well, I better start my homework. My mom gets home at 4, and it's like 2:17 and I don't want her to get angry at me. Bye!**

**~bugette**

**CRAP! I did it again! Sowwy! 3:**

**~Sami**


	7. Gwen

The bell finally rang, ending class. Cat and Craig left Drama class, and headed for the car loop to find Gwen and Trent. They had a good day at school, despite their run-in with Kelly. They finally found Gwen, Trent and Anabel. Gwen was about 20 weeks pregnant, and she still looked great.

"Hey Aunt Gwen and Uncle Trent!" Cat said to them.

"Cat, Craig!" Their cousin Anabel ran up to the twins and gave them a big hug.  
>"Hey, Anabel" Cat said. "How was your play date with Ariana?"<p>

"It was fun! We played with my new Barbie house!"  
>"Wow!" Craig said.<p>

"Hey, guys." Cat and Craig got into the car, and Trent started driving home. "How was your first day of school?" Gwen asked them.

"Fine, I guess. We ran into Heather's niece."

"ooh. If she's anything like Heather she's trouble." Gwen, Heather and Courtney had a long history of fighting and disliking each other, so she can relate to them.

"oh, trust me, she is." After about 10 minutes, they got home and Cat and Craig thanked them, and went inside. Trent, Gwen and Anabel went inside and Anabel intermediately ran to her room.

"Hey, are you OK? You seem kinda down lately." Trent was worried about Gwen. Something was wrong.  
>"I'm fine."<p>

"No, it's not fine. You know you can always tell me if you're upset, and I'll listen."  
>"If it makes you feel any better, I have a doctors appointment today."<p>

"Good. I just hope everything's OK."

"Me too. Well, I better be going. It'd be better if I went alone. I'm not bringing Anabel. Seeya." Gwen gave her husband a quick kiss goodbye, grabbed her coat and purse and left.

* * *

><p>DUNCAN POV<p>

Can't believe that I, again, gave myself another twisted wrist! Court's gonna kill me, she's always telling me to be careful. I walked out with my new cast that I'd be wearing for a week. I noticed a girl crying, she looked so sad and her hands were buried in her face. Wait.. Was that... Gwen? I walked up to her and tapped her. Her makeup was all messed up.

"Duncan? What're you doing here?" I pointed to my cast.

"Again?" I nodded, and sat down next to her. "What happened to you?"

"Promise you won't tell Trent? I'm really not ready to tell him this."

"Of course."

She took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears.

"It's not Trent's baby." At this point, she started crying even more, and slammed her face into my chest for comfort, and I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Oh my god." I was completely speechless, and angered at the same. One of my best friends, and a very good family friend, cheated on Trent. I would be devastated if this happened to me.  
>"What do you mean it's not yours?" She put her face out of my chest, and wiped some more tears.<p>

"I was at a party, and I got drunk and I was under the influence and..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was sobbing so hard.

"It's all going to be OK."

"No, Duncan, it's not! What's Trent going to say when the baby looks NOTHING like him? What do you think about that?"

"Trent will understand."

"You really think so?"

"Always."

For the first time in 5 minutes, she smiled. "You're a great friend."

"Le duh." She laughed, and I laughed as we exited the hospital.

**A/N: GAH. this sucked. If anyone wants to help me, PM me :) It's gonna get a lot more dramatic. Very dramatic story I'm planning out ;) I had like, a whole notebook full of My Miracle! But I lost it D: I have old things planned out and I have to make new things! GAH. Anyways. Anybody watched Dance Moms the other night? I felt bad for Payton and her mom. All they wanna do is find a studio that can accept her. She has a big ego, but still. And jill is just so... ugh. Poor Maddi and Nia! Nia freaked out! And Maddi hurt her hip. I hope she'll be OK. :) WHO LOVED BLAINE'S SURPRISE APPEARANCE? IT WAS SO ASDFGHJKL AND I SCREAMED. ;D unf. he's hot. And I'm SO sad Rory won't be there next year :( POOR BABY. I CRIED. But I kinda like Rachel's dads, but they're a little weird xP Next Tuesday is the winter FINALE! D: AHHHHHHHH. It's so sad. No more glee for 7 more weeks. How will I survive without seeing the beautiful New Directions? I don't know. Now all I have to look forward to for the next 7 weeks is The Middle, Once Upon a Time, American Idol (if I remember to watch it), Dance Moms, and Suburgatory. Anyways, I gotta go to bed. :( I'm going to my brothers elementary school (also my former school and my moms work) to see his 2nd grade performance, then I'm helping out with the preschoolers there. So that's why I'm updating today instead of tomorrow. I won't be home xP (I have no school Fridays in case none of you knew. You may start the "thats so not fair" stuff, I've heard it all before :P) Bye bye lovelies!**

**~Sami**


	8. Auditions

Cat and Craig entered their 2nd block with confidence. Today was the auditions for West Side Story.

"Good luck, losers." Cat said to the twins. "You'll need it after I get Maria and you get some ensemble character. I can see it now. Background dancers number 2 and 3."

Cat rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into a bad mood.

"Don't listen to her. We're so much better." Craig told his sister.

"Thanks." They sat down, and their teacher Mrs. Criss walked in. It's time to get into serious mode, Cat thought to herself. Mrs. Criss is kind of young, she graduated two years ago, and married after college. In fact, she's one of the youngest staff members at the school. She's also very talented and creative for someone her age.

"All right, everyone. Who's ready to start with auditions?" The class cheered, happy to be starting auditions and wanting to get it over with.

She looked at her list to see who was going first.

"First is.. Kelly, who is going for Maria." Kelly walked onto the stage proudly, giving the twins a look.

"Yes, I am." She said.

Suddenly, a boy walked in. He looked like a freshman, because he had a schedule still in his hand, and today was also his first day it seemed.

"Is this Drama?" He asked the teacher.

"Yes, and you must be Mark. We got your fax from your father the other day about you being late."She informed him.

"Today is auditions for our musical West Side Story, do you have a song prepared?"

"Yeah, I'll think of something." He told her. "You can go last, after Craig over there." Mark, looking for a place to sit, went next to Cat and Craig.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She blushed and smiled. He is so good-looking, she thought. But she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sure." He sat down next to the two.

"I'm Cat, and this is my brother Craig." He waved to him as he smirked.

"Yeah, your parents are from that TV show, Total Drama! My dad loved it." Cat rolled her eyes. This show is going to be the death of them, isn't it? Mrs. Criss rang a bell, and began auditions.

"Like I was saying, let's begin with Cat Johnson, who is trying out for Maria!" Kelly shot daggers in her eyes to Cat as she went up on stage. Mrs. Criss got out her pad and paper.

"So, Cat, what will you be singing?" She asked her.

"Don't rain on my parade." Mrs. Criss wrote things down in her notebook, and Cat began.

"Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<br>Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<br>But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection,<br>Or freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion,<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
>I gotta fly once,<br>I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy,  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir!  
>Get ready for me, love,<br>cause I'm a commer,  
>I simply gotta march,<br>My heart's a drummer.  
>Don't bring around a cloud<br>To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<br>One roll for the whole show bang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
>Here I am!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I will beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir,<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<br>Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a commer,<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade!"<p>

Cat smiled. She hoped that Mrs. Criss was writing positive things about her, since she was writing very fast and a lot. Everybody except Kelly applauded and cheered for Cat, and she went to say down.

"Great job, sis." Craig told her.

"Thanks."

"You're amazing!" Mark said to her, looking almost speechless. Cat smiled.

"Thank you."

"Next we have Kelly, who is also trying out for Maria." Kelly went up to the stage, sticking her tongue out at Cat along the way, and Cat just rolled her eyes.

"You and Kelly have tension?" Mark asked them.

"Her uncle and aunt is Alejandro and Heather. Our parents hate them, and she's just a big bitch and snob to everyone." Mark made an 'o' with his lips, as Kelly started to sing her audition song, "What I Did for Love."

"Kiss today goodbye,  
>The sweetness and the sorrow.<br>Wish me luck, the same to you.

But I can't regret  
>What I did for love, what I did for love.<p>

Look my eyes are dry.  
>The gift was ours to borrow.<p>

It's as if we always knew,  
>And I won't forget what I did for love,<br>What I did for love.

Gone,  
>Love is never gone.<br>As we travel on,  
>Love's what we'll remember.<p>

Kiss today goodbye,  
>And point me t'ward tomorrow.<br>We did what we had to do.

Won't forget, can't regret  
>What I did for<br>Love  
>What I did for<br>Love  
>What I did for...<br>Love

Love is never gone  
>As we travel one<br>Love's what we'll remember  
>Kiss today goodbye.<br>And point me t'ward tomorrow.

Point me t'ward tomorrow  
>We did what we had to do.<br>Won't forget, can't regret  
>What I did for love.<br>What I did for love.  
>What I did for love<br>Love."

Everyone cheered and applauded for Kelly just as hard as Cat. Cat cheered herself up by noticing that Mrs. Criss wasn't as impressed, it seemed, as she was with Cat.

* * *

><p>The rest of the auditions went just as well as Cat's and Kelly's, and some not-so-good. Many girls tried out for maria, and lets just say that they weren't as good, or good at all for that matte. Many boys tried out for mostly Riff and Baby John, not wanting a role as big as Tony. Mark and Craig were the last ones laeft to audition, and it seemed that they were the only ones that were serious about trying out for Tony, and not just doing it for a dare or to be funny. Craig walked up to the stage, he would be singing What Do I Need With Love. He got up the stage, and began.<p>

"Oh, the places I would like to show you  
>Although I hardly know you<br>I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair  
>Famous sites I want to see you seeing<br>Then nights of you and me-ing  
>Me. You. We -<br>Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!****

I'm a Joe with just one aim  
>Ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame<br>Call each one of 'em the same pet name  
>"Hey, baby!"<br>In a row, I have my ducks  
>Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks<br>Leave the cooing to the other clucks  
>I don't mean maybe<br>Got it good. What do I need with love?

Always practice what I preach  
>Keep temptation out of easy reach<br>Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach  
>I'm happy<br>Come and go the way I choose  
>Never gonna sing the tied-down blues<br>Other guys would kill to fill my shoes  
>No wing-clipped sappy<br>Got it good. What do I need with love?

That was a near miss, talk about a close shave  
>Flirted with disaster<br>There must be someone up there watching over me  
>Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me<br>Peter Rabbit's missing footsie  
>Means I roll without a tootsie<p>

Got it good. What do I need with love?  
>I got it good. What do I need with love?<p>

Skip the vows and all that rot  
>Tell the minister that "I do" not<br>Bright and breezy is the -  
>Birds and bees-y is the -<br>Free and easy is the life I got

Without her.

Although I hardly know you  
>What do I need with love?<br>I got it good  
>Got it good<br>But now I got it bad!"

His fellow classmates cheered and shouted for Craig as he bolted out the final note perfectly, and Mrs. Criss smiled at him as he sat down in his seat.

"See? You are great!" Cat told him.

"You're right, I just doubted myself too much." He told Cat. Mark gave him a high-five.

"I hope I can do just as well as you. Well, it's my turn. Wish me luck!" Mark told him.

"Good luck, Mark!" Cat said as he walked away.

"You sound so pathetic." Craig told his sister. He started imitating a desperate girl. "Good luck, Mark! Oh, just kiss me already!" Cat laughed and playfully punched him.

"Shut up, Mark's singing."

"Bleh bleh bleh." Craig poked her as he started singing Something's Coming.

"Could be!  
>Who knows?<br>There's something due any day;  
>I will know right away,<br>Soon as it shows.  
>It may come cannonballing down through the sky,<br>Gleam in its eye,  
>Bright as a rose!<p>

Who knows?  
>It's only just out of reach,<br>Down the block, on a beach,  
>Under a tree.<br>I got a feeling there's a miracle due,  
>Gonna come true,<br>Coming to me!

Could it be? Yes, it could.  
>Something's coming, something good,<br>If I can wait!  
>Something's coming, I don't know what it is,<br>But it is  
>Gonna be great!<p>

With a click, with a shock,  
>Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,<br>Open the latch!  
>Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;<br>Catch the moon,  
>One-handed catch!<p>

Around the corner,  
>Or whistling down the river,<br>Come on, deliver  
>To me!<br>Will it be? Yes, it will.  
>Maybe just by holding still,<br>It'll be there!

Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,  
>Meet a guy,<br>Pull up a chair!  
>The air is humming,<br>And something great is coming!  
>Who knows?<br>It's only just out of reach,  
>Down the block, on a beach,<br>Maybe tonight . . ."

Very loudly, everybody except Craig, who moderatley clapped, cheered for him as he belted his last note, and went back to Craig and Cat to sit down.

"How was that?" He asked the twins.

"Awesome!" Cat gushed. Craig scoffed, he's never seen his sister that in love.

"Really? Thanks! What'd you think, Craig?" He asked Craig. Craig gave him a smile.

"Oh, great."

"Thanks, man." Mrs. Criss shushed everyone's excitement, and announced the callback people as the bell rang.

"I'd like to see Kelly Palo, Craig and Cat Johnson and Mark Hernandez for Tony and Maria callbacks during Lunch Hour." Cat almost screamed as they went out the door, and hugged her brother.

"We're one step closer!" She said to him. Mark came over, and told them congratulations.

"You too, Mark!" She said to him. "I'll see you then!"

"I will." Mark smiled and walked away, and Craig started laughing.

"You're so pathetic." He told his sister.

"Shut up, he's cute! I deserve a nice guy." Kelly came over, and started gloating to them.

"This should be really easy. See you there, losers." She walked away, with Cat infuriated.

"Just don't even stoop up to her level." He said to her. Cat pulled out her phone, and sent out a quick text to their mother.

_To: Mom :-)  
><em>

_Craig & I got callbacks for Tony and Maria! Kelly did too, unfortunately . :/ Will tell you later how it goes.  
><em>

__Sent. Minutes later, they got a text back and Cat showed Craig.

_From: Mom :-)_

_That's great, honey! I wish you both good luck! Beat that bitch's ass!  
><em>

"Gotta love Mom." Craig told her.

"She's the best." She agreed. The bell rang for their next class. They said goodbye to each other, and left into their classrooms with a smile. They could hardly wait until Lunch Hour.

**A/N: ****WHOOOOO! I've had this on my iPod for like a month! I use my ridiculous Info Tech class to make fanfic stuff now. It's nice. :) The English teacher in this story is based off my Info Tech teacher, but with my real life English teacher's name. Haha. :) And Mrs. Criss is actually based off me. And I'm married to Darren Criss, BEAT THAT BITCHES. Nah, not really. I just so happened to want my last name to be Sami. Wait it can't be based off me if I'm already in this story in future chapters.. OH WELL. I have a double chapter for you all this week! I hope that makes you all happy! And check out my story, Total Drama Arts, and my new one-shot I made in Info Tech class the other day, it's about Glee! Well, anyways, read & review, it would be awesome. By the way, I was thinking of what ChloeRhiannonX did with one of her stories, making a re-write of the first story & sequel of the story. Should I do that for My Surprise? I think it's horribly made. Haha. :)**

**~Sami  
><strong>


	9. Callbacks

Craig and Cat entered the auditorium right after Mark and Kelly. Cat and Craig were both very nervous for their audition; Kelly and Mark were very good. They didn't have time to socialize or hear Kelly gloat about herself, this was a serious callback to see who gets Tony and Maria. Mrs. Criss had them sit in chairs on the stage, and passed out some sides of the script.

"Okay, first I want Cat and Craig to read some Tony and Maria lines, and then I will do Kelly and Mark, Kelly and Craig and Mark and Cat. Start at the very top."

Craig: "You're not thinking I'm someone else?"

Cat: "I know you are not."

Craig: "Or that we have met before?"

Cat: "I know we have not."

Craig: "I felt, I knew something-never-before was going to happen, had to  
>happen. But this is-"<p>

Cat: "My hands are cold. Yours, too. So warm."

Craig: "Yours, too."

Cat: "But of course. They are the same.  
>It's so much to believe-you're not joking me?<br>I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never  
>will."<p>

* * *

><p>Mark: "Don't worry. She likes us!"<p>

Cat: "But she is worried."

Mark: "She's foolish. We're untouchable; we are in the air; we have  
>magic!"<p>

Cat: "Magic is also evil and black. Are you going to that rumble?"

Mark: "No."

Cat: "Yes."

Mark: "Why?"

Cat: "You must go and stop it."

Mark: "I have stopped it! It's only a fist fight. 'Nardo won't get-"

Cat: "Any fight is not good for us."

Mark: "Everything is good for us and we are good for everything."

Cat: "Listen and hear me. You must go and stop it."

Mark: "Then I will."

* * *

><p>Craig: "I, Anton, take thee Maria..."<p>

Kelly: "I, Maria, take thee Anton..."

Craig: "For richer, for poorer..."

Kelly: "In sickness and in health..."

Craig: "To love and to honor..."

Kelly: "To hold and to keep..."

Craig: "From each sun to each moon..."

Kelly: "From tomorrow to tomorrow..."

Craig: "For now to forever..."

Kelly: "Till death do us part."

Craig: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kelly: "With this ring, I thee wed."

* * *

><p>Mark: "It's easy now-"<p>

Kelly: "No..."

Mark: "Whatever you want, I'll do-"

Kelly: "Stay. Stay with me."

Mark: "I love you so much."

Kelly: "Tighter."

Mark: "We'll be all right. I know it. We're really together now."

Kelly: "But it's not us! It's everything around us!"

Mark: "Then we'll find someplace where nothing can et to us; not one of  
>them, not anything."<p>

* * *

><p>Cat thought she did a very good job, and Mrs. Criss was impressed at her skills. She thought Kelly did a good job as well, but Mrs. Criss didn't look as impressed with Kelly as she did with Cat. Kelly stared at her, silently stabbing her in her mind.<p>

"Oh, Kelly, we won't need you anymore. I'll pull you out of class later to see you."

Kelly was outraged. She kicked her chair, grabbed her bag and left the auditorium. Once Kelly was gone, Mrs. Criss said to them,

"I assume you are all familiar with One Hand, One Heart?"

They nodded. Cat remembered her parents sang it in a Best of Broadway tribute show years ago.

"I would like to hear Cat sing it with each of you."

Craig volunteered to sing it first. While they were singing, Cat was thinking; she needed a new singing partner. She'd be singing and playing leads with Craig their whole amateur careers. She thought that maybe Mark would make a better Tony if she got Maria. Mrs. Criss, as always, seemed impressed with Cat and Craig. Cat could tell because of how many times she took notes on the two of them. Cat was excited to be singing this song with Mark. She hoped that Mark liked her, since Cat liked him a lot. He was nice, cute and modest. As it turns out, Cat thought Mark was better than her brother, after all. She enjoyed singing with Mark. She was starting to think that she should drift away from her brother more. Mrs. Criss was impressed with her and Mark, and Craig just silently scoffed to himself.

"This is going to be a hard decision. The cast list will be up after school." The bell rang, ending lunch period, and the three left. Mark tapped her shoulder.

"You were great." He said to her as she was about to go into class.

"Thanks. You were great, too." Cat smiled at him, and left. It's crazy how much Cat liked him already.

**A/N: I found the whole script of West Side Story online. YESSSSSS. Crazy fact: I've never seen West Side Story. 0.0 I'm literally relying on the script I found & what I've seen on Glee, I'm such a horrible writer. ;_; Lol. It's 8:36PM, and I'm home alone, writing chapters, and blasting music. I gotta admit, it's nice. Forgot how much I missed this. :) My school gets out next week, YAAAAAY! :D Then I get to go to the amazing school I love more than my current school in the fall! :D Check out my newest one-shot about Glee, and my Total Drama OC story, Total Drama Arts. Read & Review, por favor!  
><strong>

**~Sami  
><strong>


	10. Daddy & Me

_*Flashback*_

Ariana came up to her cousin, Anabel, in the playground and gave her a big hug. She was sad that she didn't get to be in a class with her, she hasn't gotten to see her since lunch! But regardless, Ariana loved her cousin. Anabel had a perfect, cute little outfit on for the first day of school. She wore a dress with pink polka dots, and her blonde hair was in the two perfect braids that her mother did for her every day. Ariana had her signature ribbon tied into a bow, and her brunette hair she inherited from her mother suspended into a ponytail with a blue and white dress.

Suddenly, a large fifth grader the girls had never seen or heard of came up to the two kindergartners, and looked straight at Ariana. Ariana gulped.

"Come back with ribbons in your hair tomorrow and you will regret it! Ribbon irritate me!" She exclaimed.

The large fifth grader yanked poor, innocent little girl's ribbons out of her hair, and threw it in the garbage can of the playground as she walked away laughing, and Ariana crying next to her cousin.

_*Flashback Over*_

Today was Ariana's first day of Kindergarden, and she was very excited. She would see her cousin, who was also her best friend, every day at lunch and recess, and she would get an amazing, kind, and beautiful teacher. Everything was perfect until a mean fifth grader came to her at recess, and pulled out her ribbons. To Ariana, ribbons were a precious artifact of the Earth, and for somebody to say that they hate ribbons and shouldn't wear them was an insult to her, and hurt her feelings. The young girl pulled up to her father's car and pulled a happy smile; She was glad to see her daddy.

"Hi, Ari." He said as he started driving the car home. Duncan looked into the mirror of the car, and noticed Ariana's ribbons were gone. Something was up.

"Where's your ribbons?" Ariana's face scrunched up, and she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"A mean girl yanked them out of my hair and she said that if I wear ribbons tomorrow I'll regret it." She buried her face in her hands with great sorrow, and Duncan took a U-Turn, which made them shift.

"Daddy, why aren't we going home?" Ariana asked, sniffling.

"We're gonna go somewhere fun." Duncan said. "We're going to the mall."

* * *

><p>Cat and Craig got off from their bus stop, and started walking home together.<p>

"I can't believe it! Maria!" Cat said with joy, but then stopped when she remembered her brother got understudy.

"But, you know, understudy of Tony is good too, I guess." Craig faked a smile in front of her.

"Yeah, it's just as good as ensemble. The only show I'll probably ever do is the understudy show 'cause Mark is dedicated as hell. And, your understudy is _Kelly_! I mean, out of all people why does it have to be Kelly?" Craig groaned as Cat put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Craig. It's better than nothing."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. Thanks, Cat." Craig said sarcastically as he opened the door to their house. When they came in, their mother was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Courtney said to them as they walked in. Craig just awkwardly stared at the girls, and stormed off to his room.

"What's that all about?" Courtney asked Cat.

"He's just mad he got understudy. But you know who did get Tony? This boy Mark! He's new, and super cute!" Cat raved to her mother.

"Oh, honey, that's great. But remember, only your character can lose virginity!"

"Mom! I'm not going to lose my virginity to Mark, that's gross! And besides, I just met him today!"

"Well, that's what I thought about myself and your father, but then nine months later I gave birth to you and your brother. I'm just saying."

Cat started laughing as she watched Courtney make dinner, and talked more about the cast, including Kelly's behavior at the callbacks.

* * *

><p>Duncan smiled as he watched his little girl in the mall on the electric train, and ringing the bell happily. To make her feel better, Duncan got her new ribbons and also a new dress, just because he loved to spoil his youngest daughter.<p>

"Hi, daddy!" She smiled and waved to him as the train rode around to his side of where he was.

"Hi, Ari!" He said back, waving to her. After a couple more rounds of that, everyone was let out of the train and Ariana came rushing to him, and he grabbed her hand and headed to the food court.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked Ariana.

"I am, Daddy! Thank you!" Duncan picked her up as he ordered them food from her favorite fast food place, Burger King, and smiled as the cashier gave her a crown.

"I want one for my daddy, too!" The cheery little girl said to the cashier. She smiled as she put one on her head, and as much as he wanted to take off the crown, he decided against it because Ariana would get upset, and he didn't like seeing his children upset.

As he payed the cashier, and picked up their food and sat down at a table, Duncan couldn't help but think about how his children are growing up; Cat and Craig are 14 and in the ninth grade, and Ariana was 5 and in Kindergarten already. It seemed like only yesterday that he held little Cat and Craig while the couple was still at the tender age of sixteen, and when Courtney was rushed to the hospital while going into labor with Ariana while she was only three months pregnant. If it wasn't for Swedish doctors and their uterus simulation, Ariana wouldn't be alive today, and if it wasn't for Total Drama, Courtney and Duncan would have never met and Courtney would have never had Craig and Cat. Their kids were their miracle. Duncan noticed his phone going off, and he answered it; it was Courtney.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" She questioned on the other line.

"I'm with Ariana at the mall, she had a rough day at school. I'll explain later." He told her.

"Oh, please do. Is she OK now?"

"Yes," Duncan assured her. "She's fine."

"I'm glad. Well, I have dinner cooking so come home soon. Love you."

"Love you." Duncan hung up the phone, and put it in his pocket as he turned to Ariana, who was happily eating her chicken and playing with her toy.

"Daddy, will you always love me?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, Princess."

Ariana giggled. "Am I always going to be your princess?"

"Always."

"I will always love you, daddy!" Duncan smiled, and kissed the top of her small head.

"I love you too, Ari."

**A/N: Aw, this was fun to write! This story startebinge being about Ariana, so I decided that since Cat and Craig have been getting the attention lately, I'd write this! But don't worry, I have plans for Ari! Inethos story there will also be some Gwen and Duncan friendship, Gwen and Tret hardship, and Duncan and Courtney romance, and of course the kids will be finding love themselves too! Even little Ariana! ;) Anyways, IT'S SUMMER! Whoooo! :D I'm officially a sophmore, class of 2015! Very exciting. What class are you all? Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me two days to write cause I've been wanting it perfect. Have you all noticed that in EVERY chapter of every story I ever do I always make a mistake? In last chapter I said "Cat said to te twins" instead of Kelly, haha. So sorry about the confusion. Anyways, please read and review! It touches my heart to post a chapter one night and then the next morning I have all these reviews :') Okay, talk to you all later! This would have been up already buT I got banned for 4 days from posting chapters cause my OC story TDArts got removed. :( **

**~Sami**


	11. All His

Mark walked around the school cafeteria, looking for somebody to sit with. Today was really his first day eating lunch in the cafeteria, since he had his

callback today. Suddenly, he saw Craig and Cat at a table and walked over to them.

"Hey, Cat!" Craig groaned, but nobody really noticed. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, go ahead, Mark!" He smiled, and sat between the twins. "Great job at the table read toady. You're gonna be a great Maria." Cat smiled. She loved it when he complemented her. It made her feel like a person.

"Thanks! Same to you. I mean, you're gonna be a great Tony. Not Maria. You're a boy." She laughed, and he just smirked at her.

"I know what you mean." Cat decides to change the subject.

"So, where are you from? Did you just move here?"

"Oh, yeah. My dad got transferred here in Canada. We're from L.A."

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"Yeah." Cat looked at Craig, and Craig looked at her back. They really didn't know what to ask him. Mark cleared his throat, wanting to say something.

"So, would you want to come over to my house today after school? I mean, you don't have to, I was just saying that maybe we can go over lines." Mark said shyly to Cat. She blushed.

"I'd love that." She gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Okay. Well, you can come home with me if you want. I take the bus, I can probably sneak you on."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you outside in the bus loop."

"All right. Hey, why don't we exchange numbers?" Cat suggested.

"Oh, yeah, that might be easier." He pulled out his white iPhone, and Cat whipped out hers as well.

"Oh hey, look at that. We have the same phone!" She said to him.

"It's a small world after all!" They laughed, and they put their phone numbers in each other's phones and handed their phones back.

"So, the bus loop after school?" Mark asked, confirming their plans.

"Yeah!"

"All right, cool." Mark looked into her eyes. He thought she had pretty eyes. No, scratch that, gorgeous. He has never seen anybody as graceful as her. You can only say that if you grew up in the weirdest towns and with the weirdest and most popular artists in the world.

Duncan knocked on the door of Trent and Gwen's house, and Trent opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Duncan. I thought you were working." He said to him.

"Oh, I'm taking the day off, to see if my workers can handle the shop with me." He told him, nodding his head.

"Yeah, trust issues. So what's up?"

"Gwen asked me to come over." He said to him. Trent looked at him.

"Oh, well, she's in the living room if you wanna go talk to her." Trent invited him in, and he went up to Gwen, who was quietly sitting on the couch. She noticed Duncan came in with Trent, and stood up.

"Oh, Duncan!" She walked over to him, and dragged him, which he didn't enjoy very much.

"You called me so you can drag me?" Duncan said harshly.

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted you here."

"What's up? What do you need?"

"I wanna tell Trent. Today." Duncan got confused, but then thought about what she said.

"Oh! Okay. Well, you're doing it. That's what you get for getting drunk."

"There's a difference between spiked and drunk." Gwen assured him.

"Oh, trust me, there's really no difference." Trent walked in, to see if everything was OK.

"You guys all right?" Duncan looked at Gwen, and Gwen looked at the ground.

"Uh, Gwen has something to tell you." Gwen sighed as Trent sat next to them on the couch in the living room.

"Remember that party I went to? At John Green's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my drink got spiked, and..."

"What? Is the baby OK? Are you Ok?"

"Something happened that I had NO control over." She stated very clearly.

"What happened?" Trent asked, not understanding.

"Oh, for God's sake, Trent! The baby's not yours!" She screamed out. She got all wide-eyed. Did she really say that out loud?

"Gwen...I don't know what to say. Is it Duncan's baby?" They looked at each other.

"No! Duncan wasn't even in town." Gwen said. Trent sat down across from the two, and looked down, trying not to cry.

"Trent." Gwen sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now I know how Courtney felt." Gwen gasped.

"Are you mad at me?" Trent nodded his head, stating he wasn't.

"Disappointed? Yes. Angered? Yes. But not mad. I can never be mad at you." Gwen gave a soft smile to him.

"I'm sorry. I've never wanted to hurt you in any way. I just have this huge guilt lying on my chest, and it's just so good to let it all off." She told him.

"I know. But know this." Trent grasped her hand into his, and came closer to her. "I will be here for you, no matter if this child is genetically mine or not. Because I love you, Anabel, and our child." Trent looked up at her baby bump, then back at her glistening eyes with tears in them.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. I always will." Trent put a hand on her stomach, and kissed her on the lips as his other hand held onto her hair. Duncan smiled, and thought of all the great things him and Courtney have shared together, and will share in the future. He couldn't wait to watch all of his children graduate, walk down the aisle to get married, give birth... Well, maybe not Craig on that last part. And most of all, he couldn't wait to share all of this with Courtney.

Ever since he saw her, he knew that one day he'd marry her. And now they've got the rings on their fingers, their children and his last name on her to prove it. Courtney Johnson. She was all his. All to himself, nobody else. That's just the way he likes it.

**A/N: d'aw that's cute. :) I'm on vacay right now! I'm driving up to Jacksonville ****to spend the day with my cousin's, then tomorrow morning I'm headed up to South ****Carolina until the 24th. But don't worry; I'll still be able to upload! I have ****my wonderful new beta's Mariah and Jade. :) Say hi to them and they'll probably ****say hi back under the a/n. ((**Heyyyy**)) One of them, probably Mariah since I had Jade put up ****my TDArts chapter, will upload and spellcheck this for me if she doesn't mind! ****I'll send it to one of them once I get wi-fi. Otherwise this won't be up till ****the 25th or even later since I'm lazy. :P All right, talk to you all later!**

**~Sami **


End file.
